All For Love And Happiness
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Here's the continuation of 'The composer and the choreographer' Mentions all cannon pairings but focus's on Ryelsi. Complete
1. First Aid

_Hello all you readers out there,_

_For all of you that have read The Composer and The Choreographer I know your dying to find out who it is Kelsi's mum wants her to meet so here's the next chapter. To all who haven't read it i would love it if you did but you don't really have to. This chapter and the following 19 are in response to AllForLoveAndHappiness's Ryelsi drabbles challenge. I hope you like the chapter. Remembers review make me happy and keeping me happy means I will keep writing for you_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**First Aid**

"Who?" Kelsi asked

"You'll see" Her mum said

"Ok" Kelsi replied. She didn't want to meet this new person alone so she take Ryan's hand and brought him with her

"I'd like you to meet my new boy friend" her mum said

"What!" Kelsi shrieked

"Yes Kelsi. I'm dating Drew" she said

Ryan held tightly onto Kelsi's hand because he knew that Kelsi did like Drew. When her father had been alive Drew had been trying to wreck her parents marriage. Kelsi grabbed the closet thing to her which was a mug and threw it at Drew . On hitting Drew it smashed and cut him "Kelsi Marie Nielson" her mum said "Apologise to Drew right now"

"No" Kelsi said

"Then at least get the first aid kit" her mum said

"No" Kelsi said pulling Ryan by the hand out of the room and out the door


	2. Betray

_Hello to all you people reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Remember to review. Reviews make me happy and a happy writer is good thing because that means the writer will write more chapters._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Betray **

"How could she?" Kelsi ranted. She had gone with Ryan back to his house because she knew after what she had done she would not be welcome back in her house that night "She knows I don't like him and after everything he did to us. To me and she still goes to him"

"What did he do to you Kels?" Ryan ask

Kelsi brushes it off. She didn't want to talk about what Drew had done to her "Doesn't matter. I can't believe her"

"Kelsi I think you need to calm down." Ryan said

"Calm down. How can I? When mum is with the guy who tried to ruin her marriage" Kelsi said. She kept walking back and forth in Ryan's room

Ryan got p of the bed and went over to her. He pulled her into a hug "Don't worry"

Kelsi put her arms around Ryan. In his arms all the anger she had built up inside of her just melted away "But she's betraying dad's memory" she said

"Maybe she's lonely" Ryan replied

"But if she was lonely she could have found someone else. Why did it have to be him?" Kelsi said

"Maybe she could help what her feelings are telling her" Ryan said

"She hasn't thought about my feelings though" Kelsi said "She knows I don;t like him after everything he did to us"

"Well maybe she was hoping you would grow to like him" Ryan said

"Not gonna happen" Kelsi said

"Why?" Ryan asked

"Haven't you been listening" Kelsi replied pulling away from Ryan the anger building up in her again

"Yes" Ryan said

"Then you know why I don't like him and I never will like him" she replied

"Alright" Ryan said. Kelsi then started to rant on some more about how much she didn't like Drew and how it was a betrayal to here fathers memory for her mother to be dating him. When Kelsi had finished ranting she broke down "Ry I can't have my mum with him"

"Why not?" Ryan asked her pulling her over to the bed and putting his arms around her

"After what he did to me" Kelsi said

"What did he do to you?" Ryan asked her holding her close to him

"He he he" Kelsi said but she couldn't get it out

It all clicked in Ryan's mind "He didn't" he says

Kelsi nodded her head. Ryan felt anger bubbling up inside of him "No one touch my girl and gets away with it"

Kelsi was just sobbing in Ryan's arms "I'm going to get him back for what he did to you"

Kelsi sniffed and replied in a small voice "No Ry"

"Why not? He hurt you" Ryan said

"He'll just hurt you" Kelsi said

"I think I can take it" Ryan replied looking at Kelsi

"No Ry" Kelsi said.

Kelsi's crying would always win Ryan over so he said "Ok Kels I won't do anything"

"Thank you Ry" Kelsi replied stopping the crying.

"Now I think you need to get some sleep" Ryan said to her

"Ok" Kelsi said

"I'll go and see if Shar has any pj's you can borrow" Ryan told her letting her go and getting of the bed.

"Ok" Kelsi replied as Ryan left the room. He went into Sharpay's room to talk to her but he found that Sharpay wasn't there and a note was stuck to her mirror. Ryan pulled it off an read it. It read

_Ryan,_

_I saw you and Kelsi come in and I knew that you wouldn't want me to interrupt anything that my happen between you. I have gone to spend the night at Zeke's _

_Your loving sister_

_Sharpay xx_

Ryan put the note down and pulled out his cell phone. He text Sharpay _Shar, I got you note have fun at Zeke's. Don't do anything you'll regret. Kelsi is stay at are place 2night. Is it alright if she borrow some pj's? Ryan _

Sharpay got her brothers text and replied _Ry, I thought I would give you two some space. I know nothing will happen between you two but I saw that Kelsi was a little angry and I didn't want to get in the way. You remember the last time I did. Sure she can borrow some pj's. Shar xx_

Ryan read his sisters replied pulled some pj's from her closet and went back to Kelsi. He gave Kelsi the pj's and she went to change into them. When she had changed into them she returned to Ryan's room and cuddled up with him on the bed. They watched a movie and feel asleep.


	3. Flower

_Hello to all of you reading this, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. I would like to thank digigirl02 and krfan who reviewed the last chapters. _

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flower**

A few days after the Drew incident Kelsi was at home with Ryan. After what Kelsi had told him he didn't want her to be left at home along. So at night Kelsi would either go to his place saying she was having a sleep over with Sharpay or if she wasn't allowed she would lock herself in her room and Ryan would climb up to her balcony and say the night with her. After all of those nights they couple have spent together some of their friends think that they have done it even though they know in their heart that the couple wouldn't. Kelsi heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Ryan said getting up for the couch

"You don't have to Ry" Kelsi said also getting up

"I want to" He replied heading to the door

"I can get it Ry" Kelsi said

"Ok. How about we get it together?" Ryan suggested

Kelsi reluctantly said "ok"

The pair then answered the door. No one was there. All they found on the doorstep was a bouquet of fifteen white rose and a card that read _I know I took what this rose means from you and for that I am truly sorry_

After reading the card she knew who the flowers were from. Ryan on the other hand had no idea.

_I guess I should tell you what a white rose means. It means purity. After telling you this I'm sure you cam guess who sent Kelsi the roses. Also fifteen roses is also significant in that it means I am truly sorry please forgive me_


	4. Child

_Hello readers out there, I am like so so so so so sorry that I didn't update earlier but I have just had a really busy weekend and not really any time to write. Anyway the sorry is now out of the way here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I would also like to thank krfan, digigirl02, AllForLoveAndHappiness (Loving your challenge by the way) and rockyshadow. I also had an anonymous reviewer that I would like to thank and say it is no problem I will keep writing this as I still have 15 chapters to write. Enjoy this and review._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s I don't own hsm. I only own Drew and the storyline_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Child**

Kelsi had always been in love with flowers ever since she was a small child but since she received that rose she hasn't been able to get them and the sender of them out of her head

"Come on Kels let's find some thing to take your mind of it." Ryan said to her

"ok" she replied

Ryan took Kelsi's hand and lead her in the living room and put the TV on. After a while of flicking through the channels Ryan looked at Kelsi who to him seemed bored and said "You know. I've actually got something for us to watch"

Kelsi looked over to Ryan and asked "What is it?"

Ryan reached over and grabbed his jacket. He put his hand and went into to it"This" said pulling a CD case from his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" Kelsi ask looking at

"ah you'll just have to wait and see" Ryan said getting up and going over to the DVD player. He returned to the sofa and pressed play. It was a slide show of pictures of them from when they first met back in kindergarten all the way up to graduation and some pictures after. At the end of the slide show words came up. It read _Kelsi, You and I have been friends since we were young children and Sharpay pushed you in the sandbox and stole your hat. _Kelsi smiled at that. She remembered that day well. The words continued _The years went on and we became the best of friends and we still are even though you are now my girl friend. When I see you I still see that little girl from all those years ago that I fell in love with. I wish I had told you years ago how I felt about you. We could have been together years by now but I that doesn't really make any difference. I guess what I really want to say is that Kelsi your both my best friend and my girl friend and I love you._

When the film was finished Kelsi looked at Ryan and said "I love you as well"


	5. Band

_Hello to all you readers out there, I have returned and i bring thanks to digigirl02 and krfan that reviewed the last chapter i posted. Also i would like to say much like with my previous fic anyone that reviews all my chapters I will write them a hsm one shot of there choice. _

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Band**

"Could you leave that elastic band alone" Kelsi told Ryan the millionth time in the car journey

"What! I'm nervous" Ryan replied starting to play with the elastic band again

"What about Ry?" Kelsi asked

"The party" Ryan replied

"Why would you be nervous about that? You've been to tonnes of parties" Kelsi said

"Yeah but not one I haven't hosted" Ryan told her

"I'm sure you went to the championship party" Kelsi said thinking back to it

"I did back only because I'm the mascot. I was out of there after an hour" Ryan said

"Oh yeah you were" Kelsi said "Well there's nothing to worry about Ry"

"You sure" he said sitting playing with the elastic band

"Totally" Kelsi replied "And stop playing with that band"

"Ok. Only because we're here" Ryan said as they pulled up outside the party and got out of the car


	6. Sweatshirt

_Hello to all you loyal readers out there (You know who you are) and of course all those new readers, I would like to say sorry for the shortness of this. I have found this prompt pretty challenging to write for. They should start to get longer again soon. I hope you liked the previous chapter and I would like to thank AllForLoveAndHappiness, krfan and rockyshadow who reviewed this piece. Enjoy this chapter_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sweatshirt**

"T-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-an-ks Ry" Kelsi said shivering. Kelsi was shivering because she had tripped over and landed in Gabriella's pool.

"I can't believe that happened" Ryan replied.

"Me to" Kelsi said still shivering

"Come her put this on" Ryan said pulling of his sweatshirt

"You'll get cold" Kelsi replied pushing his hands away

"No. I won't" Ryan said

Kelsi reluctantly gave in and put Ryan's sweatshirt on. The sweatshirt just swamped Kelsi. The music changed to a slower song all the people coupled up and those that didn't have a partner sat at the side lines "Would you join me in this dance?" Ryan asked Kelsi while holding out his hand

"Sure" she replied taking his hand. The couple made their way onto the dance floor and began to dance


	7. Time

_Hello to all of you readers out there old and new I would like to tell you I hope that you like this chapter of the story it is one of the longest ones I have written so far and it also is the forth one I have written today. Thanks goes out to AllForLoveAndHappiness who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy this one and review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Time **

As soon as the dance was done Gabriella grandfather clock chimed midnight "Oh my god" Kelsi said on hearing

"What Kels?" Ryan asked him

"Look at the time" Kelsi said "My curfew was an hour ago. I am so going to be grounded"

"Don't worry Kels. Just tell your mum that you lost track of time." Ryan said

"She's not going to believe that" she replied

"She will Kels" Ryan said

"I am so going to be grounded" Kelsi replied

"Don't worry Kels I'll explain" Ryan said

"She'll still think I'm lying" Kelsi replied

"Why would she think you were lying" Ryan asked

"She always does." Kelsi said. She was going to tell Ryan how she had tried to tell her mum about Drew but she didn't believe her

"Whys that?" he asked

"I tried to tell her about Drew" Kelsi explained

"And she didn't believe you." Ryan said

Kelsi shook her head and replied "No"

"That's horrible your own mother not believing you about what happened to you." Ryan said

"I know" Kelsi replied looking at the clock again. It now read quarter past twelve

Ryan could see how Kelsi wanted to get home so he said "I'll drive you"

"No I drove use here I can drive us back" Kelsi said and on realizing she said she groaned

"What is it Kels?" Ryan asked

"I have to drop you back home before I can get home myself" She said

"How about I drive use and take your car bringing it back in the morning" Ryan suggested

"Sounds good" Kelsi said

They all bid goodbye Zeke, Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy. They would have done the same with Jason and Martha but they were to busy sucking face in the corner to notice and Chad and Taylor had disappeared a couple of hours ago. Everyone knew what they were of to do. Out of all the couples Chad and Taylor were the only ones that had done it but then again that is because they have been a couple for coming up 5 years, 1 out in the open and 4 in secret. Everyone also knew how Chad was planning to propose to Taylor any day now. He had even chosen to go to a college closer to her just so they could be together.

After saying goodbye to their friends they got into Kelsi's car and headed home. It was coming up to 1 O'clock when they arrived back at Kelsi's house. Kelsi gave Ryan a quick kiss, told him not to crash her car and that she would see him in the morning. She jumped out of the car and made her way to the front door. She put her key in the lock and turned..

_Mwhahahaha the evil cliff hanger has returned and you will have to wait till tomorrow to see wait happens_


	8. Christmas

_Hello all you readers out there in Fanfiction land the next chapter of All For Love And Happiness is here. Here's the continuation of the little cliff hanger I left you on in the last chapter. Thank you to all of those that reviewed the last chapter (You know who you are) I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am already starting to think of my next fic. I would like a little help with it though. Go to this (_.net/topic/22101/15500980/1/#15530272_ you will need to place the www. fanfiction in front of it though it's just not letting me place it in on here) and you will find out where I would like the help. Review the chapter please_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Christmas**

"Kelsi Nielson. Where have you been?" was what Kelsi heard when she opened the door. The voice was not that of her mum though it was that of Drew "Your curfew was nearly two hours ago young lady"

Ryan had already driven off so Kelsi couldn't go after him "What are you doing here?" Kelsi said looking at Drew

"Your mum is had the hospital with a sick neighbour and she told me to make sure you were alright when you got home" Drew said going over to the door and closing it.

"Ok" Kelsi said

"She won't be very happy when she finds out that her little girl was two hours late for her curfew" Drew explained

"No" Kelsi replied

"You know Kels. We haven't had any special time since Christmas" Drew said to her

"No" Kelsi said backing away from him

"Do you want your mum to know that you've been a bad girl and missed your curfew" Drew said advancing on her.

Kelsi shook her head bumping into the wall "Well there is something you can do if you don't want me to tell her" he said to her placing his hands on her waist.

Kelsi tried to get away from him "Get of me" she said

"Don't you like this" Drew said as he slipped his hand down Kelsi's hip and under her skirt

"Stop it" Kelsi told him trying to hit his hand away

Kelsi couldn't stop him and about an hour later she was lying naked on her bed with Drew, who was also naked next to her. She tried to get out of the bed but Drew has his arms wrapped around her. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep due to the pain she was in so she stayed awake the rest of the night.


	9. Puppy

_Hello to all you readers out there. I would like to thanks those that have reviewed that last chapter (krfan, rockyshadow and of course me anonymous reader) For all of you I would like to tell you that Drew will be on his way out soon after what he did to Kelsi in the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s I don't own hsm. I only own the storyline and unfortunately that horrible guy called Drew_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Puppy **

It had been two days since that night and Kelsi had left her room since the event with Drew. All her friends had tried to get her to come out but she wouldn't not even for Ryan. None of them knew what had happened to Kelsi but Ryan did have a small suspicion that Drew had got to her. He was alone in the house with Kelsi as Gabriella had just left to go and get ready for her date with Troy. "Kels" he said softly.

Kelsi gave Ryan no response

"Please come out sweety" Ryan said "I miss you"

Kelsi still did not respond. This was because she had been gagged and tied up the night after what he had done to her. He didn't want her to get away as he was still not done with her yet.

"I've got something for you" Ryan said holding a stuffed toy behind his back.

Kelsi would have replied but she couldn't. She was really scared and wanted to get out of there so she thought that it would be time to do something about it. Kelsi thought she might be able to make a large enough noise to let Ryan know there was something wrong so she rolled of the bed and landed on the floor with a crash.

"Kelsi" Ryan called out

She let out a muffled cry but Ryan couldn't hear it

"I'm going to get help" Ryan said

Kelsi was happy her plan was going work

Ryan discarded the toy puppy and ran to the phone and called 911. Ryan explained everything and then put the phone down. While waiting for the emergency services to come picked up the puppy and went back to Kelsi's door "Helps coming Kels" he said

When the emergency services came they knocked on the door "Don't worry Kels helps here"

He then rushed to answer door and let them in. When they came in he told them what room it was that Kelsi was in and they set about getting Kelsi out of there. Once the door was open the saw Kelsi lying tied up on the floor of the room tied up and gagged

"Kels" Ryan said rushing into the room to undo her

"Don't touch those" the police offer told him

"Ok" Ryan said. He just sat by Kelsi "Was it him?" he asked her

Kelsi nodded as the police officer undid the gag and the bindings she had on her. "Oh Ry" she said putting her arms around him "Don't worry Kels. They'll get him for this"

They had to get to the hospital and have the police talk to her. So she was put in the back of an ambulance and driven to the hospital. Ryan went with her. He sent the same text to all of wildcat's _Kelsi is being taken to the hospital. Ry _

When reading the text all of the wildcat's dropped everything they were doing even Chad who was about to propose to Taylor to rush to Kelsi's side.


	10. Faith

_Hello all you readers out there, I am back again and this time it is to post the 10th chapter. We are now at the half way stage of this challenge fic and lot has happened in the past 10 chapters especially to poor little Kelsi. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Faith**

Kelsi was sat in a private room. She wouldn't let Ryan come into the room and the doctors had said after her ordeal it would be best that she wasn't seen by anyone male at all. Ryan was waiting for the gang to arrive. Troy and Gabriella were the first to arrive "Oh my god what happened?" Gabriella said rushing over to Ryan and looking into the room where she could see Kelsi curled up in a ball hugging the puppy that Ryan had given to her in the ambulance

"Gabi" Ryan said

"Well what happened?" Gabriella said

Ryan didn't want to have to explain what had happened to Kelsi more than once as he felt that it was his fault that it happened in the first place "I think we should wait for the others to arrive before we tell you anything" Ryan said

"Why?" Troy asked

"I don't want to have to explain to what happened or at least what I know happened to Kels more than once" Ryan explained

Gabriella was just about to say something when Sharpay rushed into the hospital dragging a very grumpy looking Zeke with her. "Is she ok?" Sharpay asked

"She's fine" Ryan said

"What happened?" Sharpay asked

"Were going to wait for the others to arrive before we say anything" Ryan explained

"Oh alright" Sharpay replied

Five minute later Chad and Taylor arrived. Chad was not in a good mood about having to drop what he was doing to go and see what had happened to Kelsi. "It's she alright? What happened?" Taylor asked when they reached the now group of seven

"We're just waiting for Martha and Jase to arrive before Ryan tells us" Gabriella explained

"Um why are we waiting outside?" Troy asked speaking for the first time

"She um doesn't want to see any guys" Ryan explained

"Whys that?" Zeke asked

Ryan looked at them and then decided that they would be able to tell Jason and Martha when they arrived "She was raped"

After Ryan said this there was an explosion of chatter and bombarding of Ryan with questions. Taylor could see the unease in Ryan face and said "Shut up guys. Can't you see that this just hurting Ryan as much as it would be Kelsi.

"I guess" Troy said

"Right as you guys can't go in because of what happened I think that we should go in and see if she is alright" Taylor said.

"Alright" Ryan said "Just try not to scare her"

"We won't" Gabriella said pushing open the door

The three girls walked into the room "Kels" Sharpay said softly

Kelsi looked up and to the girl "Hi" She said to them

All the girls then surrounded Kelsi and hugged her with Taylor saying "You'll be alright just have faith in everyone around you"


	11. Thunderstorm

_Hello readers out there, I would like to thank the people that have reviewed this story so far and you know who it is you are. Enjoy_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thunderstorm**

For the first time in years Kelsi sat alone through a thunderstorm. Kelsi always knew when there would be one coming and she would have Ryan come over or she would go over to his. They only comfort of Ryan she had was the stuffed puppy he had given her. When there was a crash of thunder Kelsi jumped and hugged the puppy close to her. She had been scared of storms ever since she was little and she was caught out in one. When there was another crash of thunder she buried her face in the fur of the puppy and started to cry.

Ryan who had not left the hospital since Kelsi had been admitted was watching Kelsi from outside her room. It was taking all of his self control not to go into the room and pull Kelsi in his arms and comfort her. Ryan's self control was really tested when he saw that she had started crying.

At another loud crash of thunder Kelsi let out a whimper and held the dog close to her. One seeing this Ryan opened the door and went over to Kelsi. He lay on the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her. At first Kelsi was tense when Ryan touched him but when she knew it was him and that she wouldn't hurt her she relaxed a little. "Don't worry Kels. I've got you" Ryan said to her soothingly

Ryan soon began to sing as it was the only thing that helped Kelsi to sleep when there was a storm. Not long after starting to sing Kelsi fell fast asleep. Once Kelsi was asleep Ryan stopped singing and just lay next to Kelsi holding her. The next morning Ryan was woken by 3 pairs of eye looking at him.


	12. New Born

_Hello to all you readers out there. I would like to start of with thanking my loyal readers and my reviewers (You know who you are) Furthermore I would also like to say that I am really enjoying the challenge this is giving me. Enjoying this next chapter as I found it very hard to write. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**New Born **

"What are you doing in here Ryan?" Taylor said to him when he woke

"There was a storm" he said

"It still doesn't explain why you were in here" Gabriella replied

"Kelsi is scared of storms and she was upset. None of you were here so I came in and comforted her through the storm" Ryan said

"You didn't do anything did you" Sharpay asked him

"Never" Ryan replied

"Good" Sharpay said

"I would never do anything to Kels" Ryan said

"I know" Taylor said

"We just had to be sure though" Sharpay replied

"No worries. Your just looking out for her" Ryan said

"Yeah" Gabriella said

"Her mind is sort of like that of a new born" Taylor said

"You think" Ryan said

Taylor nodded

Kelsi started to stir in Ryan's arms "I better go"

"Yeah you better" Taylor said

"Ok" Ryan said getting out of Kelsi's arms and leaving the room


	13. Water

_Hello to all of you readers out there. I would like to thank off you readers out there who have reviewed and you know who you are. I am also very happy as this story nearly has 50 reviews so that means it is catching up with the previous one. Also on another note. I am looking to start another in the near future and for this I would like the help of the readers. For this help I would like you to place this filled in in any review you make _

**Letter – Word (well prompt) – Pairing - Request (what you would like to see happen in the drabble) **

_Also for this I would like to say that I don't write anything that is to graphic_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Water**

"Morning Kels" Taylor said when Kelsi woke

"Yeah morning sleepy head" Sharpay said

Kelsi just looked at the girls. She hadn't uttered a word since she had gotten to the hospital and told the doctors Ryan wasn't to see her. She coughed a little

"Would like us to get you a glass of water?" Gabriella asked her

Kelsi nodded her head

"I'll go get one" Sharpay said leaving the room

"Ok" Taylor said

Kelsi held the puppy from Ryan close to her

"It'll be alright Kels" Gabriella said sitting on the edge on Kelsi's bed

"Ry" Kelsi mumbled

"What was that?" Taylor replied

"Ry" Kelsi said a little clearer

Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other and then to Kelsi "Was he the one who did this to you Kels?" Taylor said

"Ry" Kelsi said again

"Well was he Kelsi" Taylor said

Kelsi shook her head and whispered "Drew"


	14. Clown Fish

_Hello readers. I would just like to say that I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and it is the longest one so far. I hope you all like it as well. I would also like to remind you I would love it if all helped me by doing what I asked in the last chapter_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s I don't own hsm or Finding Nemo the are both own by Disney_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Clown fish**

The Taylor and Gabriella hadn't heard Kelsi say Drew so Gabriella went on to say "If it was him we are so going to get him"

Kelsi kept shaking her heard "Ry"

Ryan who was outside heard Kelsi say his name and went into the room "Yes Kels" he said to her

When Kelsi saw Ryan she jumped of the bed and straight into his arms

Taylor and Gabriella watched this with amazement

Ryan held Kelsi close to him "Don't worry Kels. I'll get him for you"

"Who?" Taylor and Gabriella said together

"Her pet clown fish." Ryan said "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"So you know who it is?" Taylor said

Ryan kept his arms around Kelsi and said "I'm pretty sure I know"

"Who do you think it is?" Gabriella asked

"There's only one person that would do this to her" Ryan said

"And that is" Taylor asked

"Her mums new Boyfriend and her God father, Drew" Ryan said. On hearing Drew's name Kelsi cling tighter to Ryan. This confirmed who Ryan thought had done this to Kelsi

"Poor Kels" Gabriella said

"Does her mum knows? Do you think she's safe?" Taylor said

"I don't think Drew would hurt Kelsi's mum. From what Kelsi has told me about him he is totally head over heels in love with her mum and would never do anything to hurt her. Also her mum knows what's happens when Kels is alone with Drew but thinks that Kelsi is lying and trying to get attention" Ryan explained

"That's horrible" Gabriella said

"What this has happened before?" Taylor replied

Ryan nodded his head

"Why didn't she say anything about it?" Taylor said

"Yeah" Gabriella said

"She was scared. I only found out it happened when her mum brought Drew home" Ryan said

"You knew and you didn't say anything" Taylor said

"She made me promise not to tell" Ryan replied

"So that's why you to haven't" Gabriella said

"Gabriella I hardly think that this is the time to talk about their sex life" Taylor said

"Sorry" Gabriella said looking down

"No worries" Ryan replied "Let's not why we haven't"

Gabriella was about to reply when Taylor gave her a look that said don't go there

Kelsi held herself close to Ryan

"Let's get you back into bed" Ryan said picking up Kelsi bridal style and taking her back to her bed

"I want to go home" Kelsi told Ryan in a small voice when Ryan put her down on the bed

"You will be able to go home soon" Ryan said knowing when Kelsi said she meant the home they had bought together for when they could move out

"But it's not finished" Kelsi replied

"What's not finished?" Gabriella asked

"Are you really going to let her go home?" Taylor said

"Our house" Ryan said

"You have a house" Gabriella said

"It's more of an apartment and yes" Ryan said

"How come?" Taylor asked

"It was something we bought when we wanted to get away from home. We have started to have it get ready for when we move into it permanently" Ryan explained lying on the bed next to Kelsi.

"But your going to Julliards" Gabriella said

"Yes I know" Ryan said

"Then why have it fixed up just yet" Taylor said

"We're going to rent it to Sharpay seeing as it's only 5 minutes from U of A" Ryan explained

"Oh that explains it" Gabriella said

"It does" Taylor said

"Ry" Kelsi said

"Yes Kels" Ryan said looking at her

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Kelsi asked

"Sure Kels" Ryan said

"That was random" Gabriella said

"Not really" Ryan said. The girls didn't understand that watching Finding Nemo just cheered her up to no end

"We can't watch it though" Taylor said

"We can" Ryan said

"How?" Taylor asked

"I brought it with me" Ryan said

"Why?" Gabriella asked

"For this reason" Ryan explained

"Can you pick up the case please?"Ryan asked

"Sure" Gabriella said picking up the case

"I love the clown fish in this film" Taylor said

"I know their really sweet. Kelsi's a Dory fan though" Ryan said

"I love Dory" Gabriella said putting the film on

The four of them sat there watching the film. By the end of the film Kelsi was definitely making progress.


	15. Fight

_Hello all you readers out there. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far and you know who you are. I am hoping to have the rest of these chapters up by the end of the day. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fight **

A few days later Kelsi was released from the hospital as was nearly back to her old self and pretty much everything was good. The only problem they had would come in the form of Kelsi's mother. Kelsi was hanging out at the Evans's with the twins when she got a call from her mum

"Kelsi Nielson. You will get home this instant" her mum said to her

"No" Kelsi replied

"You will" her mum said

"I will not" Kelsi told her mum

"You will get home now if you don't want to be grounded until Christmas" He mum replied

"Go on ground me till Christmas" Kelsi said

Ryan and Sharpay were shocked to hear how Kelsi was talking to mum.

"I will then" Her mum replied

"Ok" Kelsi said "I won't be home mum"

Ryan and Sharpay were shocked. They knew that Kelsi was planning on leaving home but they hoped that it would be on good terms with her mum

"You will get home" He mum replied

"I won't mother. I'm not a little kid anymore you can't boss me around and I go of to New York next week" Kelsi said

"Fine your stuff will be packed up and put in boxes in the garage. Come and pick them up when ever you want" her mum replied

"I didn't want it to be like this mum but it has to be. Good luck with Drew" Kelsi said putting the phone down before her mum could answer.


	16. Break Up

_Hello readers out there. I hope you are liking this because I know am having fun writing this. Thank you for all the review that I have received for this. We are on 50 now_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Break-up**

Since the fight with her mum the rest of the day had fairly smoothly. That was until Sharpay went to answer the door and came back in floods of tears.

"What's happened Shar?" Ryan asked rushing over to his sister when she came back into the room

"I-I-I-it's Z-z-z-zek-e" Sharpay sobbed throwing her arms around her brother.

"What did Zeke do?" Kelsi asked

"Yes Shar. What did Zeke do?" Ryan asked

"H-h-h-e b-b-b-b-broke up with m-m-m-e" Sharpay sobbed

"Shh" Ryan said soothingly. He started to sing to Sharpay to comfort her knowing she would stop crying while he sang to her. Sharpay soon began to calm down

"I'm so sorry" she said when she stopped crying

"What for?" Ryan asked

"I got your shirt all wet and covered in make up" Sharpay replied

"No worries Shar. It happens" Ryan said to her

Sharpay gave Ryan a small smile

"Don't worry about Zeke" Kelsi said "He was a fool to let you go"

"Yeah" Ryan agreed

"Can we just do something else please? I'd rather not talk about Zeke and guys" Sharpay replied

"Sure" Ryan said

"Totally" Kelsi replied

The three went on and did things that would distract them from every thing that was going wrong in our lives.


	17. Elderly

_Hello to all of you readers out there. I would like to thank all of you readers that have reviewed this story so far. This story has now become my highest rated story and I am very happy about that. I hope you enjoy this and review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elderly **

"Ryan. Sharpay. Let me look at you" said the twins elderly grandmother. Their grandmother was the person that inspired them to take up theatre. She comes to all of the performances the twins make and she is by far their favourite grandparent.

"Grams what are you doing here?" Ryan asked

"I can't come and see my lovely grandchildren" she said going over to Ryan and Sharpay and hugging them both in turn.

"It's so good to see you" Ryan said to her

"Yes it is" Sharpay said

"So how are my lovely grandchildren?" She asked them with a smile

"I am very good thank you" Sharpay lied. She didn't want to tell her grandmother about her break up with Zeke because she knew that she would most probably end up crying as she was still not over him yet. Zeke was the first of the gang to head of to college and he had broken up with Sharpay because of it. He had told her that he didn't think that them having a long distance relationship would work out for either of them even though he was headed over heals in love with her.

"And you Ryan" The grandmother asked

"I am very good thank you" Ryan replied with a smile

"And how is the darling Kelsi?" She asked. Their grandmother was very fond of Kelsi and she knew that they would end up getting together some time. She was one of the people that funded Ryan and Kelsi's apartment. The other was Kelsi's Grandfather who had left her a lot of money in his will.

"I'm very good thank you" Kelsi said cheerily walking into the room they were located in. Kelsi was in a two piece swim suit with a towel tied around her waist.

"You must be very happy about the scholarship to Julliards that you both received" their grandmother said

"Very much so" Ryan said

"Definitely" Kelsi replied

"That's good. I believe your going to be renting your apartment out to your sister for when she starts at the University of Albuquerque" their grandmother said

"More she demanded that she pay use for staying there" Ryan said

"Is this true?" their grandmother asked

"Yes it is" Sharpay replied

Their Grandmother was just about to say something when Ryan and Sharpay's mother arrived and called out "Mother"

"Derby dear" she replied

"What are you doing here?" Derby asked

"Come to visit my grandchildren" she answered looking back to Ryan and Sharpay

"Come and have to some tea and let the teens go for a swim" Derby said

"Alright have fun children" the old women said

"We will" Ryan said

"It was nice to meet you Grandmother Evans" Kelsi replied

"Good seeing you grandma" Sharpay said

All three teens then left the room and went out to the pool.


	18. Movies

_Hello to all you readers out there. I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating this over the weekend. I have been really busy with revision for my exams. Anyway thank you to those that have reviewed this so far and you know who you are. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Movies**

"Hey" Kelsi said as the TV went off

"We were watching that" Ryan said turning to look at his sister who was stood in the doorway with the TV remote in her hand

"So it's your last night in Albuquerque you two are not spending it here" Sharpay replied

"What if we don't want to?" Kelsi said looking at Sharpay

"Well your not. You are coming to the movies with Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and myself" Sharpay said

"Yes we really want to go to the movies with a bunch of couples that can't keep their hands off each other" Ryan said

"I've told them they are not to be like that tonight" Sharpay said

"You sure" Kelsi said

"Yes" Sharpay replied with a smile

"Well it is our last night here" Kelsi said

"Does that mean you'll come?" Sharpay asked

"If we have to" Ryan said

"Yay!" Sharpay cheered "You have half an hour to be ready"

Half an hour later, Kelsi and Ryan were ready to go out and in the back of Sharpay's car going to the movie theatre. When they got to the movies they met Chad and everyone in the lobby. When Troy and Chad saw Kelsi and Sharpay come in the covered their ears because they knew what would be coming.

"Oh my god Taylor" Kelsi said when she saw Taylor's hand. Taylor had a ring on her finger.

"Finally" Sharpay said. The girls then went straight into wedding talking

Ryan looked at the girls and then to Chad and Troy who had uncovered their ears. "He proposed" Troy told a confused looking Ryan

"Good going man" Ryan said

"It took him long enough" Troy said

"I know" Ryan replied

"Hey. It took a lot of courage to do what I did" Chad replied

"Right so what movie our we going to watch" Sharpay asked every one

"Not a chick flick" the boys said

"Not a horror" The girls replied

All the guys groaned at the thought of not watching a horror. They were their favourite kinds of movies to take girls to go and see but then again that is most of the time the girl they take to see the movie is either using them to hide behind or sat in their lap.

"Why don't we go and see bedtime stories?" Kelsi suggested

"Alright" Ryan replied

"Sounds great" Chad said

"Then that's what we're seeing then" Kelsi said. They all went and got themselves tickets for the movie and went into where the film was being shown.


	19. Bedtime Stories

_Hello to all you readers out there, I would like to thank all of you that have been reading this story and leaving reviews. I hope you like this chapter and leave reviews_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s i don't own hsm or the story Princesses_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Bedtime Stories**

They had gotten back in from the movies Sharpay going straight to bed. Before she departed though she said to Ryan and Kelsi "Don't stay up to late"

"We won't" Ryan told his sister as the couple went into the living room

"So what do you want to do?" Kelsi asked Ryan. Ryan knew exactly what he wanted to do but they had made a promise to each other saying that they wouldn't do what Ryan was thinking until the both of them were ready for it and Ryan knew Kelsi wasn't ready for it.

"Not sure" Ryan lied. Kelsi looked around the room. She ran her hand down the spine of the books in the bookcase and came to a stop when she read the title Princess "Who's is this?" she asked taking it from the shelf

Ryan looked at the cover. He hadn't seen that book in a long time "It's Sharpay's our mom used to read it to her all the time when we were younger. It would be the only way Shar would go to bed. She would have that book read to her every night"

"Every night" Kelsi repeated

"Yeah. I'm sure at one point she could recite the whole book cover to cover. She loved it that much" Ryan said

"Let's have a read then" Kelsi said going over to the couch and sitting on it.

Ryan joined Kelsi on the couch and said "Are you sure you want to read Shar's old bedtime story?"

"We have nothing better to do" Kelsi pointed out.

"I guess" Ryan replied

Kelsi opened the book to the first page and started to read it "Once upon a time there were three beautiful princesses there names were Kimmy, Katie, and Kristen. Kimmy was 3, Katie was 5, and Kristen was 8."

She then turned the page and continued to read "They all lived in a manor. With butlers, maids, cooks, and lots of other people. The princesses did not treat them like slaves they treated them with respect and kindness like they had been taught to. The princess's mothers name was Krystal. She was very kind, and taught her three girls how to treat all people with respect and kindness. The mother had long flowing black hair. The princess's fathers name was Kevin. He taught his three girls to be lady like. He had man like blond hair. He was also a very nice man."

Kelsi continued to read the book until the end totally forgetting that Ryan was there "The next day a messenger came and reported that the mother and father would be arriving home within the next few days and that their grandmother was feeling much better. The uncle was on his best behaviour for the rest of his stay with the girls. The mother and father never found out about their uncles bad behaviour. The girls kept this a secret. A secret they only told to their children, and their children's children. And this lesson was passed down to many, many more."

When Kelsi had finished reading the book she closed it and looked at Ryan. Ryan had fallen asleep with his arms around her while she read the story. She put the book down on the side and then looked back at Ryan. Kelsi knew that she wouldn't be able to get up with waking him she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


	20. New York

_Hello to all of you readers out there i am sad to say i have come to the end off this fic now but i already have my next two projects. One is called Alphabet soup. It will a series of 26 Ryelsi drabbles in which centres around different items e.g the for A the item could be Atlas and the one for B could be Banana. It will follow on from this and will cover their first year at Julliards (Feel free to request any items you would like me to use)_

_The second project is called Wildcats threw the Alphabet and it will be 26 (Maybe more) drabbles that you the reader request for me to write. _

_I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic as much as i have enjoyed writing it. I hope you go on to read Alphabet soup and Wildcats threw the Alphabet._

_Also a thanks goes out to AllForLoveAndHappiness who was the person who gave me the prompts to write this and also has been a loyal reader and reviewer. I would also like to thank digigirl02, krfan, rockyshadow and my secret reader who has reviewed my fic_

_Love_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s. I hope you like this last chapter _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**New York**

"Wake up" Sharpay shouted to the sleeping couple

"Five more minutes" Kelsi groaned

"Sorry Kels. You don't have five more minutes. You have an hour to get to the airport" Sharpay explained

"What!" Kelsi exclaimed. This woke Ryan from his slumber

"get yourself moving" Sharpay said

"Why?" Ryan whined

"We have an hour to get to the airport" Kelsi explained getting up

"Why didn't you wake use sooner?" Ryan asked Sharpay getting up.

"I didn't want to disturb you" Sharpay replied

The pair looked to the clock and ran out of the room to get themselves ready. When they were ready they grabbed their bag and put them in the trunk of Sharpay's car. The three jumped into the car and sped of the the air port so that they would be late for their flight to New York. When they arrived at the airport they ran to the check in desk.

"Good bye Shar" Ryan said to his sister hugging her

"Bye Ry" Sharpay said. She didn't want to let go off him. This would be the first time they have been apart.

"It's been good getting to know you Shar" Kelsi said hugging Sharpay who had let go of her brother and was now hugging Kelsi

"look after him" Sharpay told her

"I will" Kelsi replied

"Good because if you hurt him i will hunt you down" Sharpay told her

Kelsi pulled away from Sharpay "I will"

Ryan took Kelsi's hand and lead her towards the gate when they heard their names being called "Kelsi! Ryan" It was the remainder of the gang coming to bid them farewell

"You didn't think we would let you leave without saying goodbye" Troy said when they reached them

"No" Kelsi said

"Well we didn't" Troy said

Taylor and Gabriella hugged Kelsi

"You will have to send me an invitation" Kelsi told Taylor

"of course" Taylor told her when she pulled away

Meanwhile Chad and Troy took Ryan to the side. "She's been as good as our sister for the last year so Ryan we will send you away with this." Troy said to him

"You hurt her and will hunt you down to make you pay" Chad said

Ryan moved back a bit "Okay"

"Good" Chad said

"I'm hoping to see a ring on her finger by the time you guys come back from Julliards" Troy said

Ryan looked at Troy and then said "There will be"

With the girl they were all crying much like they had been when Martha left "I hope to see a ring on that finger when you get back" Taylor said to Kelsi

Kelsi blushed and said "I don't know"

There was a finally call for their flight "Alright we have to go now" Ryan said

"Bye" they said to all together

Ryan took Kelsi's hand again and headed to the plane. Before getting on the plane Ryan took a deep breathe and said "So this is it"

"Yep" Kelsi replied

"We're off to New York" Ryan said as he took his seat

"Yep" Kelsi replied

"It's the beginning of the rest of our lives" Ryan said as the plane took off


End file.
